


there's two sides to every story - side a.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [38]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X2: X-Men United (2003) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby was too cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's two sides to every story - side a.

Bobby was too cold. Not just physically, but emotionally too. He never wanted to talk about their relationship, but would crawl into bed with John every night, kissing him hard and initiating things he'd never admit to in morning light. He was devoted to Rogue during the day and fucking John every night. In a way, John got it. He couldn't have a physical relationship with Rogue, so he got what he needed from John. But John didn't particularly care for the fact that he was being used, and every time he tried to tell Bobby that, Bobby turned away.


End file.
